L'hiver
by Lilychloe
Summary: Parce que la neige qui tombe est insensible au chagrin de Drago. Parce qu'Harry ne viendra pas. Deux saison qui se croisent sans jamais se rencontrer, vraiment ? HP/DM


A l'orée de la forêt interdite, Drago l'attendait. Cela faisait des heures maintenant, il ne sentait plus le froid, en fait, il ne sentait plus rien. La neige tombait depuis quelques minutes, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle s'infiltrait partout, se faufilant entre ses vêtements, le rendant gelé, glacé.

Il regarda autour de lui, même les sapins semblaient plier sous le poids de cette ennemie implacable. Et la neige continuait sa descente, insensible au chagrin du jeune homme, insensible aux branches qui s'affaissaient sous son poids.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et suivi du regard un oiseau qui passait devant lui. Puis il observa autour de lui. L'hiver était son domaine, sa saison. Les arbres morts, sans feuilles, plus aucunes fleurs, pas d'herbe non plus. La saison du vide, de la mort.

Il se sentait en parfaite harmonie avec l'hiver, le froid lui convenait bien. Lui, qui était si glacial, si détaché avec les autres. Il haïssait le printemps, tout ce renouveau lui donnait envie de vomir. La nature qui reprenait ses droits, alors que son cœur restait éternellement de glace. Le printemps qui représentait tellement bien le Gryffondor. Harry, l'opposé exact de Drago. Le brun si chaleureux, tellement humain. Le feu et la glace. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Il ne viendrait pas. Ce doute était devenu une certitude à présent. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait fait preuve de courage, sans résultat. Il avait ouvert son cœur, son âme au brun. Dans sa poitrine, un organe jusqu'alors ignoré de Drago, s'était réveillé, et semblait battre de plus en plus fort. Il ne comprenait pas d'ou venait cette douleur, d'où venait cette envie de pleurer. Il leva sa main jusqu'à son visage, et du bout de doigts se toucha la joue. Etait-ce des larmes ou la neige qui fondait ? Harry n'était toujours pas là. Il avait mal, si mal. Il voulait partir loin de cette école, loin des Gryffondors, loin d'Harry.

Il s'allongea dans la neige, laissant les flocons tomber sur son beau visage d'ange déchu. Il contempla les étoiles, cherchant à lire un quelconque message dans les constellations. Rien, que du vide. Pourquoi avait-il prononcé ses trois mots qui l'avaient brisé à tout jamais ? Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux du survivant ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi… ?

Harry n'était pas là, personne ne viendrai le sauver. La couleur de ses cheveux se confondait avec celle de la neige. Le vent soulevait les fils d'or, les faisaient danser dans la nuit. La neige commençait à le recouvrir partiellement, lui faisant un linceul mortuaire. Il ferma les yeux et attendit la délivrance. Il attendait que la nature le reprenne. Qu'elle reprenne ce corps maudit. Ses lèvres commencèrent à bleuirent, ses membres à s'engourdirent, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Enfin un éclair blanc vint à lui, comme une délivrance tant attendue. Il entendait vaguement quelqu'un crier son nom, il reconnut la voix d'Harry. Etait cela le paradis ? Un endroit fait de lumière, où à ses cotés était présent le brun. Alors il se laissa aller complètement, laissant tout son être à l'hiver, à la nature. A travers un brouillard épais il entendait les murmures d'Harry, les mots d'amour qui glissaient jusqu'à son cœur. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il tenta de parler, mais il ne pouvait pas remuer les lèvres. Elles étaient glacées par le froid. Puis ce fut le néant total.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut les bourgeons sur les arbres. Il était dans un lit moelleux, orienté vers une fenêtre. Il entendait les oiseaux chanter, il sentait un souffle chaud sur son visage. Le printemps. Il se redressa, il y avait des fleurs partout dans sa chambre, et Harry endormi sur un fauteuil. Il le regarda dormir un instant. S'enivrant de sa beauté, respirant son parfum si délicat.

Drago murmura son nom, le réveillant. Le Gryffondor se précipita à son chevet, le couvrant de baisers, de caresses tendres. Avec son aide, Drago se leva de son lit, et rejoignit la fenêtre. Dehors l'herbe poussait, les fleurs aussi, les feuilles fleurissaient sur les branches d'arbres. Après une longue période hivernale, le printemps était là, comme chaque année.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement, lui demandant pardon pour son retard.

Finalement Drago adorait le printemps.


End file.
